1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data transmitting method and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a data transmitting method for multiplexed pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of technology, various portable electronic devices such as mobile phone and personal digital assistant (PDA) have become indispensable to modern people. To meet people's need, the functions of the electronic devices tend to be more various than ever. Meanwhile, the communication between various electronic elements within an electronic device via general purpose input output (GPIO) pins are also getting more and more frequent. Despite of the great diversity of functions of electronic devices, the conventional electronic elements have only limited number of pins. Thus, while the function of communication between various electronic elements is occupied by other function, electronic elements will not be able to communicate with and transmit data between each other.